Dreams or Nightmares?
by WriterGuy420
Summary: When Weiss starts having vivid dreams that seem like a reality, Team RWBY must take steps, steps to insure that the world is not destroyed. Will they succeed? Or will they succumb to the nightmare that is the world?(Rated M for dark themes, gore, and language)


_A white haired beauty sat, at what appeared to be a hospital bed. The faint sound of a heart monitor was only drowned out by the sobs. She, she who hadn't cried in over ten years, was crying like a baby. She had gone through the worst. Her parents didn't love her, her father had beat her, and she had her only friend killed by a criminal organization, and she didn't cry once._

_So what, in fact, could make her cry, like this? The answer simple and evident. You could look down and see her hand attached to another hand. A hand that appeared to be female. You could also look across the bed, and see an equally upset blonde woman, and a black haired girl that appeared to be comforting her._

_It appeared as if they had lost someone special. If you were to look down, you would see a small, pale girl. The girl had black hair with red streaks. She, like the other three girls, was bloodsoaked. Although, the girl in bed's blood had been her own. The blood on the other girl's was all over them. In their hair, and on their cloths. The blood would most likely take ages to wash out, the cloths, ruined forever. But, none of that mattered right now._

_The girl in bed had multiple bullet wounds, in the shoulder, the stomach, and the neck. The girl was unconscious, the only sound was the occasional breath. A black haired nurse soon walked in. She looked at the girls with tears in her eyes. The girls understood, even though no words were spoken. The sobs intensified, and soon were drowned out by the loud erratic pace of the heart monitor. The injured girl shot up, and just as quickly, shot back down. The heart monitor flatlined._

_The girls knew she was gone. That there was nothing that could be done. Their leader, their partner, their friend, their sister._

_Ruby Rose was dead._

* * *

Weiss shot out of bed in a cold sweat, another nightmare. Her heart hammered against her chest. _'Why am I having these dreams?'_ She asked herself. _'What are these feelings?'_ Weiss continued to ask herself. Having never experienced any emotional connections to anyone, other than her previous only friend, and even that wasn't like this. Weiss was confused to say the least.

Weiss took a look around the surroundings, she noticed that the sun was just peaking over the ground. _'I guess there's no point in going back to sleep'_ Weiss thought with an exasperated sigh. _'might as well shower'_ Weiss said as she moved to the bathroom.

The routine was something that Weiss was accustomed to by now. Wake up first, take a shower, have Blake knock on the door, get out of the shower, get dressed, wait for Ruby and Yang.

After going through the usual routine, Weiss stared at her hazardously constructed bunk beds that she shared with her partner, Ruby. She took a glance at the bunk beds opposite of hers and Ruby's, Blake and Yang. Often dubbed 'the BumbleBee duo', they were considered the brawn and brain of team RWBY.

Weiss thought back to her first year at Beacon. Early in the year, Weiss had a deep dislike for Ruby. Whether it was because of Ruby's natural talent that far surpassed what Weiss was capable of. Or if it was just the fact the girl was, in her eyes, an annoying, energetic child that needed to grow up and realize that the world wasn't a fairy tale. As the year continued to progress, and Ruby's leadership skills began to develop, and her combat skills began to show. Weiss started to see her as a valuable teammate, one that was vital to team RWBY's success. Eventually, Weiss had no other option other than to look at the younger girl as a friend.

Soon, Ruby started to noisily wake up. Last year, Ruby would make it a point to get up first so she could blow that damned whistle in Weiss's ear. But, Weiss, much like an animal. Adapted, soon Weiss was the first one up. Blake followed soon after. After a while, Ruby gave up on getting up and relied on her partner and Blake to wake her up.

Weiss's thought were soon interrupted with a loud crash. Her head shot down to the floor, where she saw her partner lying there, face stuck with a look of pain. Ruby let out a long groan. While the girls used to check on the 16 year old girl, this is something that happened often, to the point where it was almost worked into their routine.

Ruby falling also signified the waking of her worried sister, Yang. Yang always got up to check on her younger sister. In fact, Blake and Weiss almost hoped that Ruby would fall off her bed everyday, just to avoid the hassle of waking the tall blonde.

Weiss counted down from three in her head. As soon as she hit one, as if on cue, Yang shot out of bed to check on her fallen sister. Yang cradled her sister, like a fallen soldier, with Ruby's head buried in Yangs chest.

"Sis!" Yang exclaimed "are you okay?" Yang asked with a bit of compassion in her voice.

"Yeah" Ruby said blushing with embarrassment. While they were sisters, being chest deep in anybody would be enough to make the girl blush.

Yang cradled Ruby for a bit longer, before deciding that there was enough embarrassment, and went off to take a shower. Ruby's blush soon died down, and she went to get her stuff ready before she took a shower.

Yang, as usual, took a thirty minute shower, which was needed to wash her long golden locks.

"Alright, Rubes! You're up!" Yang said to Ruby, who was across the room, trying to get as much sleep as she could before she could join the living. Ruby muttered something inaudible, but Yang assumed that it was something along the lines of 'ok' or 'thanks.'

Ruby rolled out of her bed, making sure not to hit the floor this time. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door with a little more force than was necessary. Before, all the other girls would flinch, but by now they were used to tired Ruby, and they knew that they just needed to give her time to wake up.

Soon after the redhead got out of the shower, dawned in her usual attire. Adorning her cheery nature, obviously woken up by a hot shower, Decided that it was team to take on her role as a team leader and formed some 'battle plans.;

"Alright team RWBY, huddle up!' Ruby commanded. The other three members of team RWBY huddled with their leader, same stone cold expression adorning their faces.

"Today, we face a day of trials!" Ruby shouted, the others chorused in cheers. "Today's the day where we test our resolve as a team." The others continued to cheer on. Blake even waving her miniature flag that said 'RWBY' on it.

"I will break us up into two groups! Group one will consist of Weiss and I, while group two will consist of Blake and Yang." Blake and Yang gave a nod to each other. Weiss, however, wore her usual disappointed look she had when she was matched with Ruby.

"Alright team! Commence operation shopping!" Ruby cheered, quickly followed by the others. The team then ran out of the room as quickly as possible, making sure they were the ones who got to pick out the food.

* * *

"I want fish!" Blake screamed, fighting with Yang, who was attempting to place box of pancake batter in their cart. As the first team to arrive to the supermarket, they were the ones allowed to pick out the food. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't pick out what to eat if their lives depended on it. Blake, like usual, was hell bent on fish. While Yang wanted pancakes.

Weiss and Ruby watched the duo fight over what to eat, sighing at the immaturity level of the duo. Speaking up, Ruby looked at Weiss.

"So much for operation shopping." Ruby sighed dejectedly. Although upset that the food shopping didn't go as planned. Ruby couldn't say that she was surprised. It went like this every weekend since the formation of team RWBY. Ruby sighed once again. "Weiss. Wanna let them settle this and go somewhere else?" Weiss looked surprised for a moment. Usually, Ruby would sit there watching Blake and Yang fighting over dinner plans. So she was a bit caught off guard when the question was dropped, leading into her stuttering her response.

"I-uh-what?" she cursed herself for being so caught off guard. The question was so out of ordinary for the red head. Leaving the white haired girl confused. Ruby, noticing the confusion, grinned a little. Realizing that Weiss was caught off guard, she saw her opportunity to strike. Finally, revenge for all of the times her partner had called her a dunce.

" . . .Else?" Ruby said, pausing in between every word. The girl knew Weiss would take this as an insult to her intelligence. Ruby enjoyed taking shots at Weiss every opportunity that she got. Weiss grit her teeth. Knowing what was going on, because the two girls were partners, they had become very accustomed to the way that the others would act. Ruby trying to take jabs at Weiss's intelligence did not happen often, but frequently enough, that Weiss knew what was going on. She decided to counter, the white haired girl knew that it makes Ruby angrier than anything when Weiss goes along with it. So, she did.

"Do. . . ?" Weiss altered the phrase to make herself sound 'stupid'. She quickly saw the pale girls face light up red. '_success'_ Weiss thought.

"Alright Weiss, you got me. But I'm serious about going somewhere. Do you want to?" Ruby came out as fast as she could, not wanting to continue the game that the partners shared. Weiss, in response just nodded. Ruby lit up in excitement. The red girl grabbed Weiss's hand, causing the latter to blush profusely. Normally, Weiss would immediately pull her hand away. But let her partner drag her on. The two walked passed the bickering Yang and Blake, still lost in their own world. Ruby led Weiss out the front door, and on to their next destination.

* * *

Blake and Yang saw the other girls make their exit. Continuing the fight for a few minutes, just to be safe. Suddenly, the both stopped yelling.

"Alright Yang" The faunes started "Why did you come up with this little plan? Couldn't what you have to tell me be told in front of them?" Blake asked the blonde. Yang had informed Blake the night before, that they would need to get rid of Ruby and Weiss somehow. The only way that Yang knew how to do this was by fighting louder than usual over food. Blake, for the sake of hearing what her partner had to say, went along with it. The plan went off without a hitch.

"Well, uh, no, not really." Yang smiled nervously. "Her, I'll show you. Follow me!" Yang said cheerfully. Yang ran out of the store, and was quickly followed by Blake. Soon, meeting up with Yang behind the supermarket.

"Okay Yang, what was s-" Blake's question was cut off by the blonde crashing her lips against the black haired girls. Blake, shocked at first, soon realised what was going on. She melted into the kiss.

Enjoying herself, Blake that it was over far too soon. Yang pulled away, blushing profusely. She looked Blake in the eye.

"I love you Blake"

* * *

**Whoa! Man that was rough. It went from dark, to whatever that was in a matter of a siple line. Sorry about such a delay. I started writing this over on my old account, but soon lost interest. After re-reading it, I decided that it was worth at least finishing the first chapter. So I did, and here it is! Review, tell me what you like, what you hate. The works. Also, for those who may be wondering, my original account was removed due to an inside joke. Now titled 'thepodcastkilledthisaccount' is a joke from my podcast. You may or may not recognize me from twitter, FSDomino. Where I am there quite often. You can follow me if you want. But I don't Tweet about fanfiction, so. Also, for the name change? I was just sick of my old name being everything. So I switched it up please, if you use my story in anything else and wanna give me credit, FSDomino. Anyways. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
